Connector-less probing has emerged as an attractive form of probing for logic analyzers and other test equipment. In connector-less probing, a customer designs their printed circuit board (PCB) to incorporate a “landing pattern” of test points. The customer then attaches a connector-less probe to their test equipment, and mounts the connector-less probe to their PCB so that a plurality of spring-pins on the probe engage the plurality of test points in their PCB's landing pattern.
One embodiment of a connector-less probe is disclosed in the United States patent application of Brent A. Holcombe, et al. entitled “Connector-Less Probe” (Ser. No. 10/373,820, filed Feb. 25, 2003). An alignment/retention device for mounting a connector-less probe to a PCB is disclosed in the United States patent application of Brent A. Holcombe, et al. entitled “Alignment/Retention Device For Connector-Less Probe” (Ser. No. 10/644,365, filed Aug. 20, 2003).
Connector-less probes for probing a plurality of breakout vias on the backside of a printed circuit board to which a grid array package is attached are disclosed in the United States patent application of Brock J. LaMeres, et al. entitled “Backside Attach Probe, Components Thereof, and Methods for Making and Using Same” (Ser. No. 10/902,405, filed Jul. 28, 2004). One embodiment of a probe with perpendicularly disposed spring pins is disclosed in the United States patent application of Brock J. LaMeres, et al. entitled “Probes With Perpendicularly Disposed Spring Pins, And Methods of Making and Using Same” (Ser. No. 10/781,086, filed Feb. 17, 2004).
Agilent Technologies, Inc. (headquartered in Palo Alto, Calif.) markets a number of connector-less probing solutions under the name “Soft Touch”.